Valentine's Day V-Card
by lellabeth
Summary: Band geeks Edward and Bella each believe they're the only virgin in their class, destined to be an outcast in college. When they discover each other's V-Card holder status, Bella comes up with a plan to solve their problem. Birthday fic for GeekChic12.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This little piece of silliness is for GeekChic12's birthday. If you don't know her, you're missing out. She's endlessly sweet, a fantastic writer and the best Robporn dealer around. **

**Thanks to Astro and Sophiacorgi, and especially to Twilly for making this what it is. Your help was invaluable.**

**Chapters will post twice daily until Geeky's birthday (October 3rd).**

**I hope you like!**

* * *

"Uh, Edward?"

I turn to see Bella Swan a few feet away, shifting her weight from leg to leg. She's so shy she can barely look at me, her eyes flickering from my face to the wall behind me and back again every few seconds.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a spare slide receiver lock nut? Mine won't tighten for some reason, and it's messing up my playing."

"I thought you were slightly off," I reply, mentally kicking myself when I see her blush and look toward the floor. "But yeah, I have one. Want me to bring it in tomorrow?"

"Actually, I was hoping to practice at home tonight… can I just come by your house and get it?" She says the last part so fast it takes me a few seconds to decipher it - long enough that her shoulders slump and she sighs.

"Don't wor-"

"No! I totally have a nut you can use!" I wince when some sophomores walking past laugh at the innuendo in my statement. Bella's eyes are nowhere near mine now, fixed on the frayed hem of her jeans instead.

"Erm, cool. So I'll, uh, come by after school?"

"Sure. I'll be home around four, so I'll just wait for you to come." This time, Bella winces too, her face scrunching up hard.

I'm an idiot.

"Okay."

And then she turns away, her massive backpack nearly decapitating a freshman. I watch her scuttle down the hallway, wondering why the thought of Bella Swan at my house makes my armpits sweat.

* * *

I rush around my room as soon as I get home, picking up dirty underwear and various tissues that make me glad my Mom doesn't clean in here anymore. Just as I shove a picture of Mary-Jane from Spiderman in my nightstand, I hear the doorbell ring.

I sprint down the stairs, trying to get to the door before my brother Emmett can. He's back from college for a week, and so far he's done nothing but tease me. No doubt having a girl here would only encourage that.

I run so fast I gain too much momentum and end up crashing into the door, my socks slipping on the wood floor until my legs are spread so wide I whimper. I open the door while rubbing my upper thigh, trying to stop the muscle cramping up.

"Hi, Edwa-what the hell are you doing?"

I look at Bella's horrified face, but her eyes are focused downward. I follow them, only to see… _damn it._

I remove my hand from my crotch, trying to catch my breath from my run.

"Uh, hi, Bella. I was running down the stairs and slipped," I tell her, pointing to somewhere around my belt. Except that makes her look down at my groin again, and that makes me want to rub somewhere slightly down and to the left of where I was before. "Come in," I say, wincing when my voice cracks at the end.

_Way to convince her you're not a freak, Cullen._

She steps in warily, eyeing the foyer as if there's something waiting to jump out at her. Other than the semi trying to poke its way through my jeans, that is.

"My nut's upstairs," I say, and if I thought she looked wary before, it's nothing compared to the wide-eyed expression she has now.

She follows me up the stairs, and I wonder if she's checking out my butt. She doesn't seem like the type, but back in ninth grade Tanya Jackson said I had 'the best tush Forks had ever seen', so if she's looking then at least it's at something good.

We make it to my room and she steps in, her purple backpack hitting the floor when she spots the XBox shrine in the corner. The TV is obnoxiously big and space-age looking, taking up almost the entire wall opposite my bed. "You, uh, you like CoD?" I ask as she steps closer to check out the cabinet full of games, her eyes level with the Call of Duty section.

"Cod?" she replies as her head turns to face me, her nose scrunched up. "No, not really. My dad mostly brings home salmon, so…"

"Oh... right." I scratch the back of my neck, not bothering to correct the misunderstanding. I don't think either one of us can handle any more awkwardness.

I shift uncomfortably as Bella eyes the rest of my room, looking at the movie and game posters lining the walls. She shivers when she spots the one of the Necromorphs from Dead Space, her arms coming up to wrap around her stomach. She looks distinctly uncomfortable in my room, her feet shuffling as though she's fighting having to leave.

"Can I use your bathroom?" she asks, her voice quiet.

"Sure, it's just down the hall. Second door on the left."

She wanders off, head swivelling to take in the posters around the door as she goes. As soon as she's out of sight, I bring my palm up and hit my face, wishing I wasn't so hopeless. This couldn't be going any worse.

Then a booming voice proves me wrong. "Well, if it isn't the Virgin Fairy!"

"Get out of my room, Emmett," I say through gritted teeth, fists clenching when I see him eyeing the backpack by the doorway.

"You got a friend over, little E?"

"Will you shut up? God, you're so embarrassing."

"Since when do you care about being embarrassed in front of Jasper or one of your other band dork friends?"

I stay silent, choosing to glare at him instead. When his eyes bulge, I know I'm in trouble. "Dude, do you have a girl here?"

"Shut. Up."

"You totally do."

"Seriously, you don't think you're embarrassing?"

"I'm embarrassing? You're a 17-year-old virgin who's never even had a girlfriend. I'd say that's about the ultimate in embarrassment, bro."

I'm just about to yell at him for crossing the line - several lines, actually - when I see someone else in the doorway.

Bella, eyes bulging and lips rounder than when they're pressed against the mouthpiece of her trombone.

Fuck my life.

* * *

***giggles* Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so pleased with the reaction to this! I'm glad so many of you are willing to hop on board this silliness.**

**Thanks to sophiacorgi, Astro and Twilly.**

* * *

"Oh crap. Uh, sorry dude," Emmett says, regret clear in his tone.

"It's fine," I reply, resigned, as he walks away and Bella steps into the room. Her cheeks are blazing like she's the one who should be embarrassed, her eyes resolutely looking at my dark-brown carpet. I sigh. "I know you heard that, Bella. I'm sorry about him."

She doesn't say anything, her eyes flicking up to mine for a second before falling back to her feet. I huff out a breath, anxiety knotting my stomach.

"I guess you think I'm even more of a loser now, right?" My laugh sounds hollow. Again she's silent, and I decide to just keep talking. Anything is better than waiting for her to speak. "I'm going to be the only virgin at college, no doubt. And getting a girl to sleep with me there is going to be impossible, since they'll want a guy that knows the moves. The only moves I know are with a controller," I say, gesturing toward my XBox.

"I…" Bella trails off, shaking her head. "I feel that way too."

"You're a girl, though. Saving yourself is meant to be a good thing for you, right?"

Her face twists in anger, and I scramble to explain. "I just mean that guys don't seem to mind when a girl is a virgin, but girls don't seem so happy when a guy doesn't know what to do."

"I guess," she replies quietly. I'm relieved not to hear any frustration in her tone. "All my friends have already done it. I think I might be the only virgin in the class." She raises her head and looks at me. "Well, one of two."

"I wouldn't have guessed you were a virgin." I look at her closely. She's awkward, of course, a little underdeveloped in the boob department maybe, but her face is pretty.

"I… don't know if that's a compliment."

"Well, it sort of is," I reply, shrugging. When she looks at me with her eyebrows furrowed, I run my hand through my hair before I explain. "You're… really pretty."

"I am?"

She looks so puzzled, so genuinely confused by the thought that I'd find her pretty, and for some reason that makes my chest seize. "Sure. I mean, your eyes are this nice chocolate color, and your hair's curly and long and shiny. And you, er, well, y'know," I say, waving my hand toward her body. She just tilts her head, still none the wiser. "Your body is… nice."

"It is?"

"Yes, Bella. Really nice, actually."

"Oh," she says quietly, looking down and picking a thread from her sleeve. "Am I pretty enough to make you hard?"

I choke on air, my windpipe suddenly closing up at her words. I cough and splutter as I struggle to regain my composure, feeling my face heat. "I, uh, what?"

"Well, I'm just saying. If I am, then maybe neither of us has to go off to college as a virgin."

"You and me? Sex?"

She nods, refusing to make any eye contact. I open my mouth but no words come out, just a gusty exhale that seems to make Bella deflate.

"Forget it," she says, even quieter now. "Forget it. That was stupid. As if you'd want to…" she trails off, bending over to pick up her backpack. "Could you give me that lock nut now?" she asks as she turns toward the door, ready to leave.

I'm so concerned with making her stay that my brain-to-mouth filter completely fails. "You make me hard!" I shout. My voice is high-pitched and a little shaky, only compounding my embarrassment.

I hear a guffaw from down the hall but ignore it, focusing instead on the stiffening of Bella's spine. I scramble to fix it, to do _anything_.

"I was just taken off-guard, Bella. I didn't know you'd ever looked at me like that," I attempt, but instead her back just seems to get even straighter. I go for humor, instead. "I mean, why not? I already know you're great at blowing…"

When she turns around, it's with a disbelieving expression on her face, but it's enough.

"I'm in if you are," I tell her, serious now. She eyes me for a second, biting her lip, and then turns around to close my bedroom door.

Well, shit. Looks like I'm going to have sex with Bella Swan.

* * *

**Well, shit indeed. See you tomorrow! Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the sweet reviews yesterday. I love that so many of you are finding this Edward as adorkable as I am.**

**Thanks endlessly to Twilly, Astro and Sophiacorgi.**

* * *

We end up both sitting on my bed, looking at anything but each other.

"So, how do we start? I don't think I can just… get all up in there."

Bella snorts, and her laugh triggers mine. It feels so good to have some kind of relief from the ridiculous tension that's between us that I lay back on the pillows, clutching my stomach as I chuckle. Bella lays down too, her body slowly relaxing into the bed as our laughs die down.

"I don't really know what to do," she says. I look over but her face is turned toward the ceiling, her cheeks the color of strawberry ice cream. I have a strange desire to lick them, but I'm trying to convince her I'm_ not_ weird and that doesn't quite fit. "I think we should watch porn."

I sit up so fast I fall off the bed, landing on the floor with a curse.

"Porn?" I manage to get out, my voice strained and weak.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I haven't done… anything before. With a boy, I mean." She sucks the corner of her lip into her mouth, and now her cheeks are deeper pink, more like raspberry. "So I don't know where to start. Obviously I know the mechanics, like your penis being inside me," she continues, and I think my eyes glaze over. "But I wouldn't know where to touch you or how, or how to get into it. Y'know?"

I nod dumbly, forgetting she can't see me with her eyes trained straight up. "Uh, yeah. I know. I haven't done anything with a girl, either. Except kiss Irina back when I took her to the Winter dance." The memory of her disgusted face is still clear in my mind, but I decide Bella probably doesn't need to know that.

"So… we should watch some?"

I clear my throat and swallow convulsively, wondering why my mouth is so dry all of a sudden. "Sure," I say, and of course my voice cracks. I step over to my laptop, picking it up and bringing it back to the bed. I sit on the very edge while Bella does the same, both of us as far away from the other as we can get.

I go to my folder marked 'Homework', ignoring Bella's muffled snort when she sees the videos saved under 'Human Biology'. I skip the lesbian videos, and the threesome ones.

I don't want to give her any ideas.

Instead I settle for something more sedate, just a regular couple in a bedroom - the storyline is still predictably terrible, though.

My breathing gets deeper as I turn up the volume slightly, careful to keep it quiet enough that Emmett won't overhear. He'd probably have a field day with that. I can hear Bella shifting on the bed next to me, but I keep my stare resolutely on the video as it begins to play.

The couple kiss slowly, hands wandering as the man presses the woman back into the bed. He lays on top of her, stripping off her shirt and exposing her breasts. Bella makes a sound from the back of her throat when he moves down to latch onto one of the woman's nipples, her breathing audible and quick as the guy on the screen moves to the other breast.

We watch in silence as the man trails his hand down between the thighs cradling him. The camera pans in for a close-up as he flicks and rubs, and this time I'm the one grunting as the sight of wet skin fills the screen.

I begin to imagine Bella's body instead, trying to picture how she'd look spread open for me. I think of soft, warm flesh and nipples as pink as her cheeks, and suddenly I'm on the verge of coming. I run to the bathroom down the hall, my dick like a homing beacon as I recite any and all of the baseball stats that I can so I don't jizz in my pants.

My erection doesn't subside, but after a few minutes I've at least willed it into submission enough to know I won't explode. I splash my face with cold water and pat it dry, blowing out a breath before going back to my room to apologize to Bella.

Except I find nothing but an empty bed and a closed laptop, her purple backpack nowhere to be seen.

Damn it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some of the reviews for the last chapter had me laughing hard! Your comments make my day, so thank you for leaving them.**

**Thank you to twilly, Astro and sophiacorgi. They make this better.**

* * *

I see Bella the next day at band practice, her hair shielding her face. Her playing sounds off again, and I know it's because she didn't get the piece she needed from me yesterday. I feel a pang of guilt when I remember that's because I almost chased her out of the door with my boner, and I barely concentrate for the rest of practice because of it.

I corner her as she's putting her trombone back into its case. She ignores me at first, but the way her hands tremble on the zipper tells me she knows I'm there. I look around us, glad that the room is almost empty.

"Hey," I say quietly, fisting one hand around the lock nut in my pocket.

She just nods, head still facing the floor. She must think I'm such a creep.

"Look, Bella, I'm really sorry about yesterday. It was just, well, watching that with you-"

"Yeah, I get it, Edward. I'm sorry I suggested it."

My stomach freefalls. "Oh, um, okay. I just didn't want you to think I was some kind of pervert…" I trail off, feeling my eyebrows pull together when Bella's head snaps up to look at me.

"Why would I think you're a pervert?" she asks, sounding so genuinely puzzled that it makes me feel that way too.

"The whole… arousal thing. I mean, guys tend to get erections when they watch porn, so-"

"You had an erection?" she says loudly, and I wince as I turn around to see if anyone overheard her. Thankfully the room is now empty.

"Well, yeah. That was why I ran to the bathroom," I reply, palming the back of my too-warm neck. "I didn't want to… you know."

"You were gonna splooge in your pants?!" Her voice is loud with surprise.

"Jesus, could you keep your voice down?" I hiss, embarrassment making my skin prickle. "Yes, Bella. I was extremely close to coming and left because I didn't want to do so. What did you think happened?"

She tucks her hair behind her ear, letting her hands drop down to tangle together in front of her stomach. "I thought you decided I was disgusting," she whispers. "For wanting to watch that stuff."

I'm shaking my head before she's even finished speaking, rejecting her words from the get go. "No, never. It was, uh, the opposite of disgusting."

"Oh."

We stand awkwardly, the silence definitely not comfortable. I decide to just do what I came over here to do and then leave as quickly as possible.

"I brought you that lock nut." I bring it out of my pocket, grimacing when I feel how slippery the metal is from the sweat of my hand. Bella looks at it sitting in my palm, her head tilting to the side.

"You remembered?"

"Yeah. You asked yesterday and it seemed important, so…"

She stares at me - scrutinizes almost, her eyes scanning my face. And then she smiles just slightly, one side of her mouth tipping up.

"If I take that, does it mean I don't get to have your other nuts too?"

I looked back at her, my mouth gaping as I struggle to understand what she's asking. "You still want to?"

At this, her face turns back toward the floor. "If you do. Maybe we could do it in stages," she says tentatively, her voice raising toward the end as though she's asking a question.

"Stages?"

"Like, first we hold hands, then we kiss… do it gradually, so we can learn how to do all the different parts before the main event. Kind of like having to know how to play each note on the trombone before you can play a song in band," she explains, and I'm fairly sure thinking of band practice is going to give me wood from now on.

"That sounds good," I tell her, acting nonchalant by raising one shoulder in a unaffected half-shrug.

"Okay, so…" she reaches her hand forward, her skin burning me as it makes contact. The way her fingers curl around mine feels anything but innocent.

If this is just the first step, the 'main event' might just kill me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. I'm sad to say there will be no 'band camp' stories in this fic, but I'm sure you can come up with your own versions for these two nerds.**

**Thank you to Twilly, Sophiacorgi and Astro.**

* * *

Bella and I arrange for her to come over when my mom goes out for her pottery class on Thursday evening. My dad should be at work, so we'll have the house to ourselves. I break out in a sweat at the thought.

We'll be working on kissing, as per Bella's schedule of 'experiences' we need to cover. I've kissed girls before, but not with an open mouth or tongue.

I really hope Bella wants to use tongue.

I stand up when I hear the bell ring, ignoring the boner that presses against the fly of my jeans. I open the door to see Bella on the porch, biting her lip and blushing as usual.

"Hi."

"Hey. You want a drink or something?"

She shakes her head, pushing the toe of her shoe into the floor. "Uh, no thanks. I just want to get on with it."

I stare at her for a second, wondering if she wants me to do it here on the porch. She's kind of short, so it might be awkward, and I don't want Mom coming home early and seeing us.

"Do you mind if we go to my room?"

She shrugs and walks inside, dropping that purple backpack of hers on the floor. She slips off her Converse, exposing her pink socks.

Feet are pretty gross - mine especially - but hers are somehow cute, all small and narrow with polka dots on the toes. I realize I'm still hard, and I wonder if this means I have some kind of foot fetish. Just the thought is enough to make me shudder, so that doesn't seem likely. Then Bella clears her throat, drawing my eyes up to her face and her shy smile, and that's when I realize it's more like a Bella fetish.

For a moment, I smile back, but then I remember that we're only doing this so we can eventually sleep with other people without embarrassment. The smile fades quickly after that.

Bella is awkward as always when we get into my bedroom, sitting stiffly on the bed. Her nerves are almost painfully palpable, but they give me the confidence I need to be the assertive one. I sit next to her, bringing a hand to rest on the side of her neck.

"You look really pretty today." I move my face closer to hers as I speak, trying to ignore the way she gets even more tense. My lips touch hers, tasting the strawberry balm, pressing gently against the softness. We move back slightly, lean forward again, kiss and repeat. And then Bella opens her mouth slightly, just enough for her lips to shape around mine.

That's when it all goes to shit.

Her lips are wet and a little sloppy, leaving moisture on my top lip as she pulls away. Judging by her wrinkled nose, she isn't impressed either.

"How about we try with our lips all the way open?" I ask, stroking my thumb across her pulse.

She nods and moves towards me, mouth open like a fish as she gets closer. Our teeth clack painfully, and the shock is enough to make her bite down on my lip.

I curse into her mouth, my tongue coming out to touch the sore spot. Except Bella's mouth is still on mine and I touch her lip instead, a tentative flick that makes her gasp. I want to hear that noise again, so I thrust my tongue into her mouth.

This is a mistake.

"What the hell, Edward?" she says as she rears back, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "That was gross! Why did you stick your tongue in my mouth?"

"That's French kissing!"

"That was you trying to eat my face, more like."

"Well you weren't exactly great, Bella! Is it meant to be so slimy?"

"Slimy is better than what you did! I think you almost touched my uvula!"

"Your… uvula? Isn't that by your other lips?"

Bella huffs out a breath, her eyes narrowing. "Jesus! I thought you were good at Biology. Look, can we just try again? I don't think we're going to do well if we can't even manage to kiss."

"Fine."

I bring my hand to rest on her thigh, pressing my lips against hers once again. I'm gentle, light pecks until she opens her mouth, and then I kiss her harder. I'm tentative with my tongue this time, using it to tease her.

When she moans, I decide this kissing thing isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Get it, girl! See you in a few hours. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad you all liked the kissing last chapter! These two got there eventually.**

**Thanks to Astro, Sophiacorgi and Twilly for being wonderful.**

* * *

Bella's back at my house the following Tuesday when my parents are out again, and I'm even more nervous than I was last time. We went further than we'd planned to last week - we covered making out and even some touching above the clothes, only stopping when we heard my Dad come home.

That's definitely a mood kill.

Bella decided that our next step should be seeing each other naked. She told me this via text late at night when I was lying in bed, resulting in me dropping my phone onto my face.

I'd have argued with her out of embarrassment, except I realize if I'm naked then she has to be too. I've watched a lot of porn, but seeing a real-life naked girl isn't something I can pass up just because of a little self-consciousness. I've measured my penis before, and according to Wikipedia, it's a little larger than average, so I figure she can't laugh at least. Besides, Bella's never seen one up close, so technically I have the biggest penis she's ever seen in real life.

I can't help but feel smug at the thought.

I've made sure to trim down there and cut off the weirdly long nipple hairs I'd never paid attention to before, wondering if I should have more body hair than I do. I have a small spread across my chest, but they're wiry, curly hairs that look more like pubes than the chest-rugs I see on the covers of my mom's romance novels.

I'm as good as I'm going to get, but that doesn't seem as reassuring as it should.

When Bella arrives, we go straight up to my room and start kissing. Our movements are less stilted now, less awkward. We're both still a little unsure, but everything she does feels so good I can't help but forget that I was ever scared at all.

I had visions of undressing her romantically in the dim lighting of my bedroom, maybe with some music playing, but instead Bella stands up and strips after five minutes of kissing and motions for me to do the same. We're both blushing as we take off our clothes, avoiding looking at the other person.

When I look up, I almost swallow my tongue.

Bella's boobs are… incredible.

They're not the biggest, but they're curved and nicely-shaped, topped with nipples that match her blush. And they're right in front of me, on a real girl, so that automatically makes them the best boobs ever. She has a small waist and wider hips, short legs and thin ankles. Her stomach is a little round and she has these silvery marks in places, but I don't think I've seen anything prettier.

I look at her face so I can tell her that, only to see that she's looking at my erection with something close to horror on her face. I shift awkwardly, fighting the urge to cover myself.

"Do I look… bad?" I ask quietly, ignoring the pang of hurt that accompanies the question.

Her wide eyes fly up to mine. "No! Not bad. Just different to what I expected. I mean, it looks kind of different to the guy in the video. He didn't have that weird skin thing…"

I grimace. "Yeah, my parents decided not to have me circumcised. I guess it's sort of weird." I rub the back of my neck, shame making my shoulders droop.

"Well, it's kind of cool," Bella says in a high-pitched voice. "It's like a little coat, right? So at least your peen is never cold."

I stare at her for long seconds, wondering what I'm expected to say to that.

She speaks before I can. "Is it supposed to be that color?"

This is mortifying.

"Well, it's always been that color, so I guess it is."

"Why is it bent?"

Bella Swan is becoming less attractive by the second.

"It's not bent," I say defensively, looking down at my still-hard penis. It does sit slightly to the left, if I look closely. Dammit. "Is my penis deformed or something? Because you're making me feel like some kind of lab experiment right now." I mean the words to sound humorous, but instead they sound insecure and more hurt than I'm comfortable with.

Bella's face softens as she walks towards me, loping awkwardly over as she squishes her thighs together and covers her breasts with an arm. "I find you attractive, Edward. Really attractive."

"Yeah?"

She nods, leaning her body against mine. "It won't hurt if I touch it, right?"

"No," I squeak.

She brings one hand down toward my dick and then pokes it, making it bounce to the right slightly. "Huh," she says, poking it again, and it's a testament to her boobs that I can still be hard after all this.

She wraps her fingers around it tentatively, and I have to bite back a curse when they graze the head. "Does it hurt to have a boner?"

My cheeks are on fire. "No. I mean, it kind of aches, but only because…"

"Because what?"

"Because my body wants me to do something about it," I reply, my mouth dry.

"Does it… does it ache when I touch it? Like now?" she asks quietly, her proximity allowing me to feel her fast breaths against my neck.

"Yes, especially now."

She adds more pressure behind her touch.

I think I've stopped breathing altogether.

"Now?"

"You're killing me, Bella. Feels so amazing."

She ducks her head to hide her smile, but I see it anyway. "How do I do it right?" she asks, as if her hand around my dick could ever be wrong.

I show her how to touch me, but she takes the initiative to kiss my mouth of her own accord.

Within a minute I'm tensing and panting, cursing as I come into Bella's fist.

That's when I realize that Bella Swan is a really fast learner.

* * *

***giggles* Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter. Bella sure is a curious one!**

**Endless thanks to Astro, Sophiacorgi and Twilly. **

* * *

"Can I take off your shirt?" I ask breathlessly, internally fistpumping when Bella image of her breasts has been burned into my mind since I saw them a week ago and, after being interrupted by Bella's dad calling her last time, I can't wait to feel them. I strip off her shirt and try to unhook her bra, grateful when she takes over after a solid minute of my fumbling with the clasp.

Then her breasts are there, all bouncy and soft (except for the nipple) and perfect. I tell her as much and she squirms like she's uncomfortable. I kiss her until she's writhing for a whole other reason, and then I bring my hand up to brush against her boob.

"Can I touch it?"

She nods and I smile, letting my palm cover her flesh. It's all squishy, and I have to resist the urge to squeeze and make a honking noise.

I don't think Bella would appreciate that.

Instead I let her adjust to the heat of my hand on her, hovering over her body as she scrunches her face up. I change position slightly - I don't want my hand to get sweaty if I leave it in the same place - and it elicits an "Oh!" from Bella. I repeat the motion, letting my broad palm swipe across her nipple. I trail my fingertips down to brush over it, swallowing when she moans. We kiss lazily, our mouths moving slowly as I tease her breast with my hand.

"Can I put my mouth on you?" I ask, putting pressure behind my touch so she knows what I mean.

"Isn't that weird?"

"They did it in the video."

She stares at me for so long that I think she'll say no, but then she nods unexpectedly. I kiss her throat, and then her neck, moving down to kiss her breast. I'm gentle at first, testing, and then I let my tongue swipe across her nipple when she doesn't protest. Her hands fly down to my hair, giving me the courage to suck and lick as much as I want. Judging by Bella's moans, she likes it a lot.

She begins moving her hips under me after a while, causing her pelvis to come into contact with mine and driving me crazy.

"Can I take off your jeans?"

She inhales sharply but says yes, moving to help me get them off her. She lays before me with blue cotton underwear and flushed skin, breathing hard as she watches me look at her body. I realize then that all the Googling in the world still hasn't prepared me for this moment, and I decide to try a different tactic.

"Do you think you could show me?"

Her eyebrows draw together slightly in confusion. "Show you?"

"How you… like to be touched?"

She looks as embarrassed as I feel, but I want so badly to make this good for her.

"Well I wouldn't know, Edward. I told you I've never done this before."

I clear my throat and scratch my jaw. "What about when you, y'know, touch yourself?"

She practically recoils, her head pressing deep into the pillow. "I do no such thing!"

Now I'm the one confused, because _seriously_?

"You don't touch yourself?" I ask, wondering if it's even possible. I can't imagine _not_ doing it.

"No! Isn't it gross for girls to do that?"

"What? No, Bella. That'd be sexy." My eyes lose focus as I begin to image Bella's small hand drifting between her thighs, teasing the curls I can see pressing against her thin cotton underwear.

"Sexy?" she asks, snapping me back to reality. She looks positively alarmed now.

"Uh, yeah. You touching yourself would be what fantasies are made of."

She tilts her head to the side and takes a deep breath. "I do it sometimes," she confesses quietly, averting her eyes as if she's ashamed. I can't help but groan at the thought.

"Show me."

She brings her eyes back to mine. "Really?"

"I have no idea how to make you feel good, Bella. I need you to show me. I showed you," I say, trying not to whine.

She bites her lip, making me all too aware of how much I'm asking her to give me. I'm asking her to be completely vulnerable, totally open and uninhibited in front of me. I can only hope she says yes.

I lean down to press a line of kisses above her underwear, hoping my obvious attraction convinces her.

"Okay," she says after a few minutes. "I'll show you."

I help her peel off the last of her clothing, kissing her when she sits forward. I've always been awkward around people - never knowing the right thing to say or how to really behave, but with Bella that's beginning to fade. I feel comfortable with her, in a way I haven't felt with anyone else.

I hope it's just because of all we're experiencing together, because the idea of it being caused by something else terrifies me. Bella snakes a hand between our bodies, but it's not enough. I push into her lightly, pressing her back into the bed, and then I move down to kneel between her spread thighs.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asks, trying to close her legs even though my body is in the way.

"I'm seeing," I tell her, moving forward to have a better view.

"And you have to be so close?"

"I need to see it from all angles, Bella. It's like a maze down here. The ones on Google didn't seem so complicated. I'll never know where to touch unless I can see what you're doing."

I hear something that sounds a lot like swearing before I see a shaky hand slide down her stomach and dip lower, and then I'm the one cursing as I'm presented with wet flesh and Bella's fingers skimming over it.

I bite my tongue so I don't freak her out by saying the words running through my mind - that she's pink and so fucking perfect, that I can't wait to touch her. Instead I settle for watching how she moves, listening to her breathing and remembering what makes it faster. She soon forgets to be shy, losing herself in the pleasure of her movements.

I kiss the tense muscles of her upper thigh, bringing one of my hands up to help touch her. She makes these soft noises, little whimpers from the back of her throat whenever her fingers brush a spot near the top, so I try my best to find it. I know I've succeeded when I hear a gasped Edward, and I make sure to move my finger exactly the way Bella was. Her noises become deeper as she circles her hips. I lick my lips as I look at her face, all screwed up with her eyes shut. I use my other hand to push one finger inside her, careful to be slow.

How she feels around my finger is nothing short of incredible. It's wet and tight, and I know immediately that I'll jack off to this memory a million times. I keep up my motions as Bella's movements begin to get even more frantic, until suddenly she freezes. I'm worried I've done something wrong, but then she lets out this long moan. I feel her coming around my finger and have to fight coming in my pants.

Again.

Moments later, her breathing begins to slow. I withdraw my finger carefully. I haven't gotten off, but I feel satisfied anyway. Bella's face is flushed and pink, and I'm content enough to stare at that - as long as she'll ignore the fact my boner is about to bust through my jeans.

"Thank you for showing me."

"Do you want me to touch you too?"

"No," I tell her. "I'm happy like this."

I rest my face in the softness of Bella's stomach as she sighs. There's an unshakable realization that what we shared today signals being one step closer to having sex, and with it, that mine and Bella's arrangement will be over.

My heart races as she runs her fingers through my hair, and that's when I know I can never go back to knowing her as just a girl from band.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lots of excitement over the last chapter. I hope you like this one just as much!**

**Thanks to Twilly, Astro and Sophiacorgi. They're wonderful.**

* * *

We find ourselves in a similar position a week later, making out in the middle of my bed. My hands roam and so do hers, skin-on-skin contact our main goal as clothes begin to come off. We kiss frantically, nowhere near as awkward as we were before. I'd say I'm getting better, but really I think it's Bella making me better.

That thought scares the everloving shit out of me.

I've been trying to ignore my need to touch her over the past few days. At first I thought it was because I'm a teenage boy and she was a girl I'd seen naked, but now I'm starting to think it's because she's sweet and shy, so pretty I can't take my eyes off her. In band practice, my eyes are firmly focused on her rather than the sheet music, on the way she sweeps her hair behind her ear every few minutes or the way her cheeks puff out when she plays her trombone.

I have it bad. Really, really bad, and I have no idea what to do about it.

So I settle for kissing her, because that's the only thing that seems to make sense anymore. I press my lips to hers until everything else fades into white noise. I touch her until everything is blurred and she's the only thing I see clearly.

She seems to be becoming the only thing I see, period.

That scares the shit out me too.

Bella's teasing hands snap me back into focus, her soft fingers trailing over the head of my dick. She wraps her hand around it gently, tugging slightly at the skin there. She told me earlier that she'd Googled ways to please me 'because of your little coat thing'. I'm fairly sure if Bella gives me any more pleasure than usual I'll explode.

I undo the button on her jeans, groaning when I see the mint-green cotton underwear she's wearing. They have a small satin bow at the top which makes me feel like some kind of corrupter. I don't tell Bella this, though - she'd think I was being misogynistic and probably kick me in the balls like she did to Mike Newton when he told her she could blow his trombone.

Instead I run my finger underneath the waistband of them, gently stroking her skin until she begs me to take them off. I do so and move back toward her, working kisses up her inner thigh.

Bella's not the only one who's been searching online.

My mouth is directly between her thighs when she pushes my head away from her, her knees clamping shut around my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asks, her voice sounding disgusted.

I try not to squirm, but it's difficult - my face is right _there_, and Bella doesn't seem anywhere near as impressed as the article said she would be. "I wanted to taste you."

"Taste me? _There_?"

Definitely not impressed. I clear my throat. "I read something online about it."

"That's just…" she screws up her nose, shakes her head. "Dude, no_._ That's weird."

"It's supposed to be the most pleasure a guy can give a woman," I tell her, reciting the headline of the webpage back to her.

"There's nothing pleasurable about you having your face down there. I feel like you're judging me."

"_Judging_ you?"

"Well, yeah. Like whether I smell bad, or whether my vagina looks like some kind of sea kraken or something."

"A sea kraken?"

"It was an example, Edward! Besides, if you go down there with your mouth then I'll have to, and I am not putting that little monster in my mouth, no matter how cute it is."

"My penis is not _cute_, Bella. It's… it's majestic."

She snorts loudly, her legs shaking around me.

"If you ever use that word again in reference to yourself, I don't think I can take you seriously."

I roll my eyes, because she's seriously impossible. "So that's a no to oral, then?"

"Categorically, no question about it, 1 million percent no. That's where pee comes from."

I grimace. Maybe the article was wrong about it being romantic after all.

"But I can still touch you, right?" I ask.

"I'd be annoyed if you didn't." I hear the smile in her voice. I press my own smiling lips to the front of her leg one last time before scooting backwards and bringing my arms up to spread her thighs wide.

Touching it is.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**GeekChic's story Headbands and Hero-Worship is up for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand. I think it'd be a lovely present if we could get it into the top 5, so please consider voting!**

**See you tomorrow for the final stage.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess what? It's finally Geeky's birthday! I hope you've wished her a happy one. That does mean this story is ending, but there's still this chapter and another to go yet.**

**Thanks to Twilly, Sophiacorgi and Astro. **

* * *

Bella and I make plans (of course) to have sex on Valentine's Day. The date made her cringe, but it was the only night when my house would be free for the entire evening. I know the experience will be bittersweet - it'll be my first time, but also my last time with Bella. For that reason, I've been deliberately putting it off, insisting we need to master touching properly first.

Except my excuses have run out, and now it's D-Day.

Dick Day.

Bella said she'll take an aspirin before she comes over, which I'm hoping will take away most of the pain. The thought of hurting her makes my stomach twist. I've made sure my sheets are clean and gathered all the condoms I've gotten from safe sex seminars over the years. There's no more avoiding it now.

When she arrives at my house, the atmosphere between us is tense, like it was when all this started. I take her hand and she clings to it. I don't know whether it's my arm or hers that shakes, but we walk up the stairs with trembling palms clasped between us.

I kiss her as soon as the door to my bedroom is closed, touching everywhere I can reach. Our clothes come off slowly, the still-lingering nervousness making us both tentative. Bella lies down on the bed after she removes her underwear, and the sight of her against my sheets is overwhelming.

"You're beautiful, Bella."

She swallows, reaching a hand out toward me. I go to her, positioning my body over hers on the bed. Our eyes meet, hold, soften. I cup her cheek, pressing my lips to the tip of her nose. "So beautiful," I whisper, encouraged by her small smile.

I touch her gently, wanting her to come before anything else happens between us. When she does, I wrap her in my arms tightly, feeling pressure in my chest.

Her eyes bulge slightly when I open the condom drawer, no doubt surprised at the sheer number of them.

"I don't expect to use them all tonight," I joke, winking at her. She giggles and the sound makes me certain that she's the one I should be doing this with.

I roll the condom on slowly, careful to do it exactly as those awkward health class videos showed. Bella tenses when I lay on top of her, so I kiss her forehead and stroke her hair. I tell her all the words I've been too scared to say - that she's special, so lovely I can't help but touch her.

That she's perfect.

The head of my dick shifts against her wetness, lining up against her entrance. I thought we'd need lube, but Bella seems happy enough to go without it. I encase her hand within mine, entwining our fingers as I slide inside slowly. It's better than anything I could have imagined, but it's muted by the expression of discomfort on Bella's face.

"You need me to stop?" I whisper.

She shakes her head, squeezing my hand. "Could we just be still a second?"

I kiss her gently, letting my tongue touch hers just slightly. I flick it against the corner of her mouth in the way she likes, and then I move so my forehead touches hers.

"I'm so glad it's you," I tell her.

She blinks, her eyes glassy with tears. "Me too, Edward."

I swallow and shift my hips slightly, unable to ignore the urge to move. Bella nods, and so I begin to thrust slowly. It feels strange at first, though still incredibly good. I grunt as I begin to move deeper inside her, Bella's soft moans and sighs driving me crazy.

I bring my hand down to tentatively rub her clit, wanting her to feel even half as amazing as I do. She makes this high-pitched noise from deep in the back of her throat and I thrust harder, biting my lip as I try to hold back long enough to make her come. I didn't think girls could their first time, but the way Bella's moving tells me that they definitely can.

I move my fingers faster, still using gentle pressure, and after a few minutes I'm rewarded by feeling the same squeezing as earlier, except this time around my dick.

This girl makes me delirious.

I run a hand over her screwed-up face, tracing her cheekbone with my thumb as she slumps into the bed. I'm still and so is she, the moment seeming so delicate. I lean down, my forehead pressed against hers as I move slowly. It doesn't take much after that. She kisses my temple when I come, her arms wrapping around my shoulders and holding me tightly against her body.

I want to stay there forever, but the condom needs to be dealt with. I give Bella one last kiss before standing up and disposing of it. When I turn back around, Bella's sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You want me to go?" she asks quietly.

My heart skips as I sit back on the mattress. "No," I tell her, my throat dry. "Please stay."

She sighs heavily and turns back to me, curling into my side.

As her head rests over my heart, I know it's hopeless to fight it anymore.

I'm completely in love with Bella Swan.

* * *

**SQUEEEE! Thanks for reading. See you in a few hours!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The last chapter! Thanks so much for sticking with me this far.**

**Many thanks to Astro, Sophiacorgi and Twilly. I couldn't have done this without them.**

* * *

I stare at myself in the mirror the next morning, wondering how someone can feel so changed overnight. I'd read that people felt different after losing their virginity, but truthfully, it's not down to that.

It's Bella.

Getting to know her, growing to love her has changed me. The world seems completely different, less lonely. Brighter, if I'm going the whole way with the cliches.

Except that brightness is dark around the edges, uncertainty over how she feels for me dulling it. She left me last night with a kiss and a smile more sad than it was happy, but no words. She didn't ask me to call, she didn't say she'd be interested in dating. She said nothing at all, really, and now I wonder if my first love and my first heartbreak are going to happen all at once.

I travel to school hopeful but wary, trying to figure out a strategy for how to approach her. I decide to wait for a sign - a literal one would be good, maybe my name surrounded by hearts, but I'd also settle for something more subtle.

Anything that shows she wants more than just the arrangement.

Any sign that she wants_ me_.

The hallways are covered in pink and red streamers, silly paper hearts strung along the walls to celebrate Valentine's Day, albeit it a day late because we were out of school for the actual holiday. I shake my head as I dodge couples with each step I take, grateful when I finally make it to my class.

I don't see Bella until band practice later that morning. She's pale enough to make me worried, and when she looks at me, her small smile doesn't hold even the slightest hint of happiness.

I make my way over to where she's unpacking her trombone, but I get caught up by some sophomore serenading his girlfriend with Bruno Mars. Bella eyes them with an expression I can't decipher.

By the time I make it over to her, she's trembling.

"Are you okay?" I ask, worried.

"Sure. I just don't feel great."

I open my mouth to speak, but I'm interrupted by the teacher clapping to get our attention. I walk back to my spot, but I don't stop thinking about Bella, or the downward tilt to the corners of her mouth.

There's a sick feeling in my stomach that tells me I've ruined this before it could even begin.

By the end of the day, I'm snappy and irritable, agitated by not seeing Bella all day. She was nowhere to be seen at lunch, and I had to endure watching all sorts of happiness around me alone.

I finally catch sight of her as I'm walking into the parking lot at the end of the day. She rushes over to her truck and I have to run to get to her before she drives off.

"Bella!" I shout, my heart falling when she doesn't turn around. I sprint faster, my hand on her shoulder stopping her from climbing in the truck.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

That sounds like one of those things girls say when they're anything but fine. _Shit_. "You don't sound fine."

"I've had an awful day, that's all."

"You don't like Valentine's?"

"No," she says, her voice sounding thick. "I hate it."

I use my hand to turn her around, sucking in a breath when I see her glassy eyes. "Bella—"

I'm interrupted again, this time by a couple giggling as they make their way out of the school gates. The boy cuddles his girlfriend close, kissing her hair. Bella's face contorts in something that looks a lot like hurt.

"Bella, what is it?" I ask, my voice soft.

"I just don't feel good, Edward."

I have a thought that makes me nauseated. "Did I hurt you yesterday?"

She snorts, the sound ugly and bitter. "No. You didn't hurt me yesterday. You saved that for today."

I let my hand drop as she moves to get into the truck, desperately confused. "I don't understand. I haven't done anything—"

"Exactly." She smiles and it's so sad, her chin shaking as her tears finally spill over. "I'm sorry. I knew this was always the agreement, I just…" She shakes her head and slams the door of her truck.

I stand in the middle of the parking lot, watching her drive away and wondering how to stop it feeling like she's taken my heart with her.

I ignore the rain that begins to fall sometime later, letting it soak through my clothes and wet my skin. I scrub a hand over my damp face, wondering when my life became some kind of teen movie.

Probably around the same time I made an arrangement to lose my virginity.

I think of Bella, of the hurt on her face. I imagine her sitting in school all day, surrounded by girls talking about their boyfriends, watching others receive flowers and gifts. I didn't think she'd want those things, but maybe it meant more to her than I'd assumed.

Maybe she felt the love passing between us too.

It's that thought that makes me run over to my car, climb in, and drive over to the grocery store on the edge of town. I pick up all that I need, cursing when I see it's already been an hour since Bella left me in the parking lot.

I speed over to her house, grateful Monday is an evening that her Dad works late. Her truck is in the driveway and I pull up behind it.

Just in case she's so angry she tries to plot an escape.

I gather my things from the car, walking through the rain and bringing them over to her porch. It takes me two trips but the wooden floor is covered by the time I'm through. I stand back and survey my handiwork, hoping it's enough.

Showtime.

I find a flat rock and throw it gently toward Bella's bedroom window - except rather than pinging off gently, it thuds so hard the glass cracks. The next thing I hear is girly screaming and stomping down the stairs, and it takes every bit of courage I have not to turn tail and run.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bella shouts as she wrenches the door open, her eyes widening when she sees me.

"Uh—"

"Did you just throw a rock at my window?"

I scratch the back of my head. "I thought it'd be romantic. Y'know, like in the movies?"

Bella just stares at me like I'm the stupidest person she's ever met. I don't disagree with her.

Then she spots all the items at her feet, her eyes getting even bigger.

"What's all this?"

I swallow hard, convincing myself I need to be honest. Finally.

"There are times when it's more scary to not take a risk than it is to just jump," I say. Bella narrows her eyes, clearly wondering if I've lost my mind completely.

"I like you, Bella. I don't just want to have an arrangement with you, not anymore. I want to go on dates and hold your hand, and if you kiss me, then I'll be the luckiest guy in the world. In fact, we can completely forget about the sex if you want to. I just want _you_, however you'll have me."

"And all this?" she asks, gesturing to the Valentine's explosion on her porch. I eye the slumped teddies and battered boxes of chocolates, wishing I wasn't confined to only buying whatever leftovers the store had.

I knew the sagging heart-shaped balloon was a step too far.

"I had the whole of today to make up for. The truth is… I was scared. Scared that you wouldn't like me back, that you only wanted me for my body." She laughs and I sigh in relief, glad I haven't ruined this. "I want to show you that if you want these things, no matter how silly I think they are, I'll give them to you. I'll try so hard to make you happy."

Her eyes are glassy again, and for a moment I'm scared, but then she steps straight on a bear's head and into my arms. "You like me, huh?"

My face is warm, but nothing can stop my smile. "More than like, sweet girl."

"Me too," she whispers. "Is this the part where you kiss me?"

I laugh and take her suggestion, pressing my lips to hers. She feels so perfect, and I don't think I'll ever be able to let her go.

"Why do you like me?" she asks, hiding her face in my chest.

"You're the prettiest girl I've seen, for one. You're kind and generous, even when you have nothing to gain. You make me lau—" The rest of my words are swallowed by her kiss, so fierce that I have to take a step back.

"You make me happy, Edward."

My heart soars and flies.

She cuddles closer into me, and I loop my arms tighter around her waist. I press my face into her soft hair and kiss her gently, loving how she feels.

"I still have one more thing I want to try out, you know."

"Oh, really?"

Her cheeks get pink. "I thought maybe we should go on a date. Just to be thorough," she says, her tone teasing.

"I think we could manage that."

She wraps her arms tighter around me.

"Bella?"

She hums in acknowledgement as I cup her cheek in my palm.

"There's one more position I want to try."

Her eyes fly open, but I put a finger over her mouth before she can speak.

"I don't know much about it, you see." I tuck her hair behind her ear. "But I think with you, it'd be nothing short of amazing."

"What's the position?" she asks, warily.

"Your boyfriend."

There's a dimple in her cheek from how hard she laughs, and my breath halts in my chest at how pretty she is.

There on her porch, with the rain falling in sheets behind us, I kiss her gently, letting her feel without words how much she means to me. She kisses back just as soft, and then I know no matter what happens, I'm never letting her go.

"I think that'd be the best position yet."

* * *

***sigh* These two are just so cute.**

**Thanks to GeekChic12 for being such a wonderful friend, always. She's one of the kindest, sweetest girls I know, and I wish her the happiest of birthdays.**

**Lastly, thank you for reading, and for all the reviews. Until next time, xoxo**


End file.
